Martes Trece
by O.o Lady Night o.O
Summary: Harry Potter se levantó un mísero Martes Trece, y todo ha cambiado para él. Ron estudia, hay una singular amistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin...Leer nota de aviso, es un antimary sue....Pero gracioso.


Notas de la autora antes de leer: _Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Hago este fic para que no caigáis en la maldición Mary Sue, chicas "super" además de "perfectas"; y los típicos cliché como lo del piercing casi siempre a Hermione, o que Snape es metrosexual o algo parecido. (Ect...) Es mejor tener originalidad y creatividad. Eso es todo, espero que os guste fic, mejor diría mi humor negro. Dejad reviews, acepto todo tipos de opiniones._

**Martes trece **

Los primeros rayos de Sol acariciaban el rostro de Harry Potter, cosa que le pareció sumamente extraña. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su amigo Ron, deslizaba las cortinas de mientras canturreaba una pegadiza melodía.

-¿Te desperté? No era mi intención. –cogió un libro- Lo que pasa es que tengo que estudiar.

Harry no procesaba bien esa información. Por eso se fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara, para ver si despertaba de su sueño.

-"¿Madrugar¿Estudiar¿Qué ha pasado hoy?"-pensaba Harry muy confuso, al final sus ojos dieron a parar al calendario. Su sorpresa que hoy era un Martes Trece, el día de la mala suerte.

-Harry¡no te demores tanto que llegaremos tarde a clase a clases!-gritó Ron.

-Ron tenemos tiempo de sobra.-dijo de mientras comprobaba su reloj.

Al salir del baño, observó que su amigo no estaba. Cuando terminó de alistarse, salió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Donde había un tremendo barullo, decidió investigar.

-Ginny, tú no vas así a ningún lado.-le gritó Ron a su pequeña hermana.

-Ron ¡déjala que se vista como quiera!-la defendió una cambiada Hermione.

Las chicas iban vestida provocativas, y algunos piercing se asomaban en su orejeas, y otro en su ombligo. Harry miraba confuso la escena.

-"¿Hermione con piercing¿Ginny vistiendo provocadoramente¿Estoy despierto¿Lo próximo que será! Ver a Draco con vestido rosa. Espero que no."-pensaba Harry imaginando a Draco, cosa que le desagradó bastante.

-Hermione tienes razón , me he comportado como un hermano inmaduro, cruel y nada "cool". ¡Oh Hermione podrás perdonarme?-suplicó Ron.

-"En definitiva me he vuelto loco."-pensó Harry.

-¡Ah, hola Harry!-dijo Colin, después pasó de largo.

-"¿Es posible? Nadie nota mi presencia."-pensó Harry asustado.

-Bueno es hora de comer, no quiero llegar tarde a clases.-comentó Ron muy nervioso.

-El pelirrojo tiene razón.-opinó Hermione sensualmente.

Se fueron al comedor, a desayunar. Todo era muy raro, los Gryffindor hablaban con los Slytherin, estos colgaban en sus cuellos signos de paz, o como las chicas que se hacían trencitas.

Hasta que el director tosió un poco para que lo alumnos le hicieran caso, por lo demás todo estaba bien o eso creían.

-¡Buenos días! Tengo la satisfacción de anunciarles a una alumna de intercambio: Mary Sue.-la chica dio un paso al frente.

Era una belleza andante. Su cabello era un rubio intenso y terminaba con finas ondulaciones. Sus ojos eran de color rojos como el llameante fuego e iba vestida con una ajustada camiseta, en la que apenas podía respirar, donde dejaba su provocativo escote, y un cinturón ancho, a lo que llamaba minifalda.

Observó con demasiada emoción a todos, después hizo un pequeño guiño con su ojo derecho, pero al realizar tan peligrosa hazaña se desprendió de sus postizas pestañas.

Todo el sector masculino suspiró.

-¡Hola guapos y...chicas!-saludó con voz chillona y estrepitosa.-Como bien ha dicho el dire de este super centro, o sea, soy Mary Sue. Vengo de la famosísima escuela: Beauxbatons, como todas las amigas mías que vinieron de intercambio. Soy la prima segunda de la tía abuela de Draco Malfoy. ¡Holitas primo!-le saludó, cosa que Malfoy evitó e intentaba esconderse.-Bueno para la gente guay, como yo, soy medio Veela.-se echó el pelo hacia atrás, en ese imposible gesto se le cayó una uña postiza.- Eso es todo. ¡Os quiero mucho a todos! Espero que nuestra amistad dure mucho, aunque yo conquiste el mundo mágico.-después rió malvadamente.

Los chicos aplaudieron a rabiar, las chicas solo rayaban los platos con el tenedor.

-"Recapitulemos, viene una chica nueva de la que yo me tendré que enamorar, Ron estudia Pociones, Hermione habla animadamente con Malfoy, Ginny coquetea con Neville,...Al menos los profesores son prudentes e inteligentes"-pensaba Harry.

-Bueno ya la habéis escuchado. Ahora a comer, y paz para todos.-y el director hace el gesto de paz.

-"Me equivocaba, aquí estamos todos locos."

El desayuno pasó lentamente, Ron pidiéndole un autógrafo a Malfoy; Hermione charlaba animadamente de moda con sus nuevas compañeras de Ravenclaw; los chicos piropeaban a la nueva. Lo típico.

Llegaba la hora de clase. Tocaba Adivinación. Al llegar a la clase.

-¡Buenas alumnos! Hoy veremos el arte de leer en las cartas.-dijo Sybill Trelawney.

-¡Qué interesante!-dijo una vocecilla.

-¡Hermione! Tú no decías que no te gustaba adivinación.-comentó Harry sorprendido.

-Decía Harry, esta es una asignatura interesante para saber mi futuro. Quiero saber quien será el ganador del premio de la revista Corazón de Bruja a la sonrisa mas encantadora.-decía emocionada.

-Vale, lo que tú digas-se sentó en un sillón libre.

La clase fue sumamente aburrida para él, Hermione se la pasaba preguntando estúpidas preguntas como: "¿Me enamoraré de un guapo soltero¿Malfoy es en realidad un Gryffindor disfrado?" y preguntas aún más extrañas.

-Mary Sue, te veo en...no puede ser...vas a morir. ¡Oh pobre!-predecía la profesora dramática y compadeciéndose de ella.

-No puede ser. Necesito vivir para enamorar a Harry, tengo que casarme con él, tener muchos hijos. Además necesito conquistar el mundo. ¡No! Tengo que hacerme la manicura.-y se marcha corriendo de clase, todos la observaban asombrados.

-Veo, veo que os tenéis que ir.-finalizó la profesora.

Después sonó la sirena y se fueron a comer. Al menos la comida era normalita y no pasaba nada extraño. La próxima clase: Cuidado con las Criaturas Mágicas.

-¡Hola alumnos hoy vamos a estudiar...mmh...¡Ah sí! Conoceremos a Grawp mi hermano. ¡Saluda Grawp!- sale del bosque un gigante y dice palabras incomprensibles.

-¡Ah! Creo que me voy a desmayar.-dijo Mary Sue.

Los alumnos decidieron estar lo más lejos posible de ese gigante. La clase pasó entre gritos y algún que otro desmayo. Y nada más toco la sirena todos se marcharon rápidamente.

-"Hoy el mundo se ha vuelto loco"

Todo pasó bien hasta que llegó la clase de Pociones por la tarde.

-Bienvenidos alumnos.-comentó Snape con su nuevo corte de pelo.-¿Os gusta mi look de metrosexual?

Las chicas suspiraban por él, incluso le echaban piropos. A lo que hacía que Snape hiciera un pase de modelitos; los chicos le miraban asqueados.

Al terminar la clase, casi todas las chicas se quedaron para recibir clases particulares. Mary Sue quedó con Harry en la esquina.

-Mary Sue ¿de qué me querías hablar?-dijo rápidamente Harry.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea; según dice mi amo, te tengo que secuestrar y llevarte ante él.

-¡Ah vale!

-¿Ah vale? Es demasiado fácil

-Lo que pasa es que hoy no he tenido mi sesión de popularidad, ni de protagonista heroico.-dijo con sinceridad.

Al final lo llevó por el pasillo hasta la sala de los menesteres, donde lo transportó con un translador. Y llegaron a una fría y oscura cueva, donde lo esperaba quien-tú-ya-sabes.

-Harry Potter, ahora eres mío.-dijo Voldemort con maldad. Y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Voldemort esta será tu derrota final!-comentó Potter.-Creo que esa frase la digo mucho.

-Deberías cambiarla, te recomiendo...-empezaba a contar quien-tú-ya-sabes.

-(coff) Por favor, intentamos sobornar a mi futuro marido.-contó Mary Sue.

-Perdón me salía de la escena. ¡Ah¿Por dónde iba?-dijo Voldemort.

-Que me quieres sorbonar, matar.-dijo con sinceridad Harry.

-Gracias; la edad es muy mala...Te tendrás que unir al mando del mal o morirán todos.-opinó con maldad.

-Tú no eres nadie para mandarme, al menos pídelo por favor.-comentó Harry molesto.

-Harry...te voy ha contar un secreto, así que escucha.

-Venga que tengo que ver un partido de Quidditch.

-Seré rápido.Yo...soy tu padre...tu padre...-dijo repetidas veces el-padre-de Harry-y-futuro-amo-del-mundo.

-¡No!-decía repetidas veces Harry.

-Y Mary Sue, en realidad es tú prometida.

-¡No¡No¡No!

Se oían carcajadas, risas. Cada vez más alejadas, más confusas.

Los primeros rayos de Sol acariciaban el rostro de Harry Potter, cosa que le pareció sumamente extraña. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y no daba crédito a lo que veía, otra vez. Su amigo Ron, deslizaba las cortinas de mientras canturreaba una pegadiza melodía.

-¿Te desperté? No era mi intención. –cogió un libro- Lo que pasa es que tengo que estudiar.

-¡Oh no¿Hay que pasar por esto otra vez?


End file.
